Smori Ex One
by Smori and Smelsey
Summary: Title: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Smori. Being used as an example for our shop.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

A pair of tan hands pulled on the long blood red locks in frustration. Lavi Bookman sat on his bed, legs crossed indian-style, and his hands tugging on his hair. Why wouldn't he think of anything to get Allen for Chirstmas? Allen was his best friend of twelve years, them meeting in elementary school. Lavi was now twenty-two years old and Allen only twenty. The two went to elelmentary school together, middle school, high school, and now even college. Lavi's roommate, Yuu Kanda, sighed as he flipped a page in his book. Why couldn't the redhead just stay still and be quiet?

Lavi had met Kanda, as he liked to be called, and Lenalee Lee, his and Allen's other good friend, back in high school. After high school, they all decided to go to the same college. Lavi and Kanda had somehow ended up roommates, much to Kanda's displeasurement, while Allen had twenty-six year old Tyki Mikk as his roommate.

It was Chirstmas Eve's Eve... December 23rd, and Lavi still had nothing for Allen. He knew Allen had something for him, yet he wasn't sure what. He'd over heard Lenalee and her roommate, Road Camelot, talking to Allen about it. Apparentally, it was expensive. Lavi had to get something for Allen... but time was running out. He really had no idea what to get the snow-whtie haired boy.

Lavi plopped back on his bed with a sigh, his hands falling to his side. "Yuu-chan?" He called out, breaking the silence in the almost-fully-dark room, minus the one lamp Kanda had on to read. Kanda didn't reply at first, he only ignored the redhead. "Yuu-chan." He called out again, followed by Kanda's sigh. The pale, Japanese man closed his book, using one of his slinder fingers to keep the page.

"What do you want, Baka Usagi?" He called back. Lavi only frowned, knowing he'd annoyed the other boy. When Lavi didn't reply, his irritated the Japanese man. "What?" He called out more harshly this time.

"What do I get for Allen?" Lavi's voice was quiet. It actually startled Kanda; who knew Lavi could actually speak softly? Kanda sighed again, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh... more of an 'I don't know' kind of sigh. "Like... The Brit and I have been best friends for over a decade!" Lavi said, his voice raising in level. "I should know what to get my best friend for Christmas, shouldn't I?" His voice had once again lowered into a soft whisper.

"I don't know, Usagi..." Kanda anwsered truthfully, setting the book on the side table beside his bed. "But it's two o'clock in the morning, techinically Christmas Eve now... sleep on it." The light went off, and Lavi frowned, pulling the blanket over him and up to his chin. "Lavi..." Kanda said through the darkness, using the boy's read name. He replied with a soft, 'Hm?'... so unlike him; then again it was unlike Kanda to call Lavi by his real name. "...I'm sure you'll get him something wonderful..."

Lavi chuckled at this. He nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Yuu-chan..." Kanda scofted at the nickname. Lavi then heard the rustling of Kanda's bedsheets. When they stopped, he closed his eyes, rolling over on his side. _Something wonderful, hmm?_ Lavi thought, smirking. _I sure hope so..._

Allen Walker stretched his arms over his head, yawning. He rubbed eyes, then looked at his clock, _Morning already?_ It was seven o'clock in the morning. He looked over to the other side of the room to see the tall, tan, Portuguese man still sleeping in his bed. Tyki usually didn't wake up until eight-thirty, nineish. His excuse for sleeping in late was he need to 'get his beauty sleep'. If that was the case, then it works for him. Tyki Mikk; age twenty-six, six foot three, lean body structure, dark tan skin, piercing yellow eyes, third year in college... He is Black Order's prology. He is like a god at that place. All the female population, and half the male, fall to their knees for this man.

Not only was Tyki Mikk treated like royalty at Black Order, but his niece, Road Camelot; age twenty-four, as well. Their grandfather, Millenium Earl, is the dean of Black Order. But not only do they have conections with almost everyone, but both are gorgeous, rich, and get everything they want...

And Tyki only wants one thing for Christmas this year... A little sophmore in college named Allen Walker.

Allen quietly snuck out of the dorm room, not wanting to wake his roommate. Tyki was exactly the best guy to be woken up... If he didn't get his certian amount of hours, he woke up... not grouchy or angry, but horny. Allen didn't know why this happened, but he's woken the man up a uple times now, and everytime he was almost raped. He brought it up to Tyki, who played dumb, so Allen just shrugged it off. He decided after that, no more waking Tyki up early.

So every morning when Allen woke up, he went to Kanda and Lavi's dorm room. It was no later than seven fifteen when he knocked on the door, still in his pajamas which were a pair of black pants with white snowflakes and a red t-shirt that said, 'I'll be under the mistletoe waiting...' After a few more knocks, Allen heard someone inside move, stirring out of bed. _You think they'd learn to get up this early by now..._

The door opened and there stood Kanda, hair down all messy, and a very annoyed look on his face. "What do you want, Moyashi?" Allen smiled, pushing his way into the room. Kanda growled as Allen intered.

"Just stopping in." He said smiling. He turned to see Lavi, still sleeping. He 'aw'ed quietly. Lavi was so cute when he slept... Allen shook his head, clearing it of _those _thoughts... He had to stop thinking like that. Allen has had a crush on Lavi since highschool, but with Lavi being a major 'ladies-man', Allen never got around to admitting his feelings to his friend. He had a crush on his straight best friend... He thought if he confessed, things wouldn't end well....

"Why can't you just stay in your own room, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, his voice still annoyed by the presence of the smaller boy. Allen had always been shorter than anyone else... There was Lavi at six foot two, Kanda at six foot three, Lenalee at five foot eight, and Road at five foot six... He was stuck a five foot four... But he couldn't help it that he was short! It's how his body grew.

"I don't wanna get raped by Tyki again!" Allen wined as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. "I mean, you don't want me to gte raped... do you Kanda?" He asked frowning, little dropplets of tears forming in his eyes. Kanda rolled his eyes; like that'd ever work on him. Allen pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you don't care if I'm rape by a man six years older than me?" Kanda shook his head, taking a seat in a chair beside Allen, book in hand.

"To tell you the truth, I don't." Kanda said opening his book. Allen pufed his cheeks, turned to the man beside him. Allen the remembered something, his eyes widened in joy and he sat on his knees, bounching up and down like an excited little kid.

"Kanda, what do you want for Christmas?" Allen asked leaning foward, breaking Kanda's personal space bubble. "I have a present for Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki, and Road... but nothing for you." Allen frowned when the man didn't reply. "So, what do you want?"

"For you to shut up." Kanda replied harshly. Allen gasped, covering his heart with his left hand.

"That hurt." He said, playing the roll of an injured child. "That hurt right here, Kanda..." Allen pointed at his left breast plate. "My heart is aking now... from the pain you have caused me!" Allen said dramtically. Kanda rolled his eyes, flipping a page in his book. They sat there in silence for a moment, before Allen got bored. "Come on, Kanda..." The snow-white haired boy wined. "...Just give me a hint?" He offered. Once again, Kanda sighed; using his finger to bookmark the page he was at, he folded the book on his lap.

"A Christmas present from you to me?" Kanda asked unsurely. Allen nodded his head, a huge grin planted on his face. "To tell you the truth, Moyashi..." He gazed over at Lavi, the redhead still sleeping on his bed. _It would probably do me some good if you got him off my hands... _Allen didn't notice since Kanda was pearing over Allen to see the redhead, making it look as if he was looking at Allen only. Allen perked up, awaiting the anwser. Kanda's lips parted to speak, "...I have no idea." The smaller boy literally fell off the chair.

"What the hell, Kanda?!" Allen shouted at the long-haired man. Lavi moaned out some sort of noise in his sleep. Allen lowered his voice, "You don't want anything?" He asked from the floor, not bothering to move. Kanda shook his head; he really didn't. Kanda wasn't much on the whole 'gift' thing anyways. "Fine..." Allen pouted, finally giving up. Kanda smirked victoriously, picking up his book to begin reading again. "Oh, did Lenalee, Tyki, or Road tell you what I got Lavi?" Allen asked smiling.

Kanda peared over the pages in his book at the boy on the floor. "No."

"I got him Guitar Hero: World Tour!" Allen said happily, hugging his legs close to his chest. He rested his chin ontop of his knees. "Do you think he'll like it?" Allen had pondered the question for a while now... Lenalee had told him that Lavi would love it... Tyki had said to Allen that Lavi would _probably_ like it... Then Road said she didn't care what-so-ever about the 'perverted rabbit'.

Kanda's lips formed into a smirk behind his book. "The Baka Usgai will love anything you get him, Moyashi." The Japanese man explained in a soft whisper, kind of hoping the Britian man wouldn't catch it. "Believe me..." Allen only looked up, confused. What did that mean?

"Oh..kay..." Allen said unsurely. How was he supposed to respond to that. The way Kanda had said that made it sound almost as if Lavi was in... Allen's eyes widened. He shook his head, _No way... I'm just misunderstanding what Kanda said... _He nodded once to himself. _Yeah, that's all..._ He assured hismelf. "Well.. I'm going to take a showed, here of course." Allen said standing up. "I hope you don't mind." Kanda shook his head, not even paying attention much.

"I'm going to be heading to get some food in a moment, meeting up with Lenalee to discuss our plans for tomorrow." Allen chuckled at what Kanda said; he knew Kanda had a crush on the girl. It was quite obvious, but like all the other girls at Black Order, Lenalee was all over Tyki Mikk. "Nothing like that, Moyashi." Kanda muttered, rolling his eyes. "She and I are meeting up with Komui, Tiedoll, Daisya, and Reever tomorrow for Christmas dinner..." He explained in monotone. "...That reminds me, Tiedoll told me to invite you and Lavi to go."

"No thanks." Allen said smiling. "I wouldn't want to interupt anything..." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Kanda glarred at Allen, snapping his book shut. He stood up, placing the book on the table beside his bed. Kanda didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room still in his pajamas. Allen giggled once the boy was gone.

Like he and Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee had been friends since childhood... more like birth. Kanda has had a crush on Lenalee since Allen knew the two. Kanda had never admitted it to him, but then again... he never denied it. Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother, was really close with Kanda's guardian, Froi Tiedoll. Kanda was an orphan, never knowing his parents. He'd lived with Froi Tiedoll since he was two, along with his adopted brother Daisya Barry. Reever Wenham has been in the Lee's family for a long time as well, he being Komui's best friend since highschool.

Allen thought it was a weird family, but a nice one. He'd been invited into it many of times, but he never accepted himself as part of their family... Maybe a friend, but never a real member. He had his own family with Lavi, Bookman, and Cross... It wasn't much, but it was his family... It was the only one he had...

Allen quickly made his way into the bathroom, stripping his clothes as he walked in.

Lavi yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up in his bed. He'd been woken up by the sound of the shower. _Must be Kanda..._ Lavi told himself as he threw the covers off of him. He ran a hand through his tangled locks. _I need a shower..._ He told himself, _...but I can take one tonight... Kanda's in there..._ Lavi stripped himself of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor where ever. The shower stopped, unaware to the redhead. He then removed his pants, walking around in his boxers.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Allen Walker, dripping wet with only a towel tied around his waist. "Lavi!" Allen squeaked, holding the towel tight, making sure it didn't fall. "You're up..." He said in a whisper, a faint pink falling over his face. His eyes looked down, not wanting to be caught checking out the redhead.

Lavi looked behind him, surprised by the voice which he heard. "Allen?" He asked confused. He had completely forgotten that he was half naked himself. Sure they'd grown up together, and had seen each other naked many of times... but for some reason, this was different. Both were more hormonal than they were as teenagers. Lavi's eyes wandered up and down the smaller boy's body. "I... I thought... Kanda was... in the shower..." He muttered, his eyes not moving from the sight infront of him.

"He went to breakfast..." Allen explained in a soft whisper, letting his free hand slide through his wet locks of white hair. "..He's meeting Lenalee to talk about their familys' Christmas dinner thing..." Lavi 'oh'ed quietly. Allen looked back up at the redhead. Neither spoke for a moment, only the two starring at each other for the longest time. Lavi loved looking into Allen's eyes... They were so beautiful. Sometimes a dark royal blue, and sometimes a crystaly-blue color; other times almost silver.

"Uhmmm..." Allen said breaking the eye contact. "I'm going to get dressed now..." He said softly. Allen always had clothes in Lavi and Kanda's room... Kanda didn't like it, but Lavi didn't mind. Lavi never minded anything Allen did... Lavi nodded, not speaking a word, doing the same thing.

After both had gotten dressed, Allen suggested they go get breakfast and meet up with Kanda and Lenalee, maybe Road if she was up. It was still to early for Tyki to be up... "Good morning Lenalee, Road!" Allen sung as he and Lavi walked into the cafeteria where Lenalee and Road sat with Kanda opposite from them, still in his pajamas, which really didn't look much like pajamas. It was just a pair of gray sweat pants with a white shirt and the words 'Mugen' on it. It was Kanda's favorite band.

"Good morning, Allen." Lenalee said smiling up at the boy who took a seat next to her. Lavi sat down beside Kanda. "Good morning, Lavi." She said to the redhead, who smiled back at her. "I heard you didn't want to join us for Christmas dinner, Allen." Lenalee said frowning, she had really hoped everyone would come. Allen scratched the back of his head, nervously chuckling.

"I just figured I'd see Cross this Christmas since I was with you guys for Thanksgiving." Allen explained. Lenalee 'oh'ed, not sounding as hurt. "You, Kanda, Komui, Daisya, and Rever have fun."

"Don't forget me and Tyki!" Road sung happily. "We're going too!" She said slapping an arm around Lenalee, who nodded. "What about you, Lavi?" The small black haired girl asked smiling brightly. Only Lenalee and Tyki knew about her crush on the redhead, not even Kanda had figured it out yet.

Lavi chuckled, shaking his head. "I figured I'd go home and see Bookman and Cross this Christmas." He explained. Road frowned.

"Why not invite them all over to my place for dinner?" Lenalee suggested. "It would be nice to see Cross again!" Allen's sweat dropped. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"That might work..." Allen said, nodding his head in agreement. "I'll call him later, sometime in the afternoon so I'm not yelled at for waking him up." Lenalee nodded, excited that they'd all be together for Christmas. She'd have all of her loved ones together for Christmas! She squealed out of excitement.

Allen sat in his room, it was around two o'clock in the afternoon now, with his cell phone in hand. His fingers trailed over the send button, not sure whether or not to push the button. He promised Lenalee he'd call Cross, but he and his uncle didn't get along very well... sure they were family, but only Lavi truely know the real relationship between the two. Lenalee and Kanda had met Cross once and only once... When they met him, he was at a good time in his life. Allen wasn't sure how Cross was now.. Maybe he'd have better luck calling Bookman and asking Bookman to bring Cross...

With a sigh, he dialed his uncle's number. It rang once; Allen's nervous level rose rapidly with each ring that followed. Finally, the rining stopped. _"What do you want, idiot?"_ Allen flinched at the harsh voice that picked up. He put a fake smile on and spoke, "Hey, Uncle Cross..." He said in the usualy fake voice he used on the man. "...You remember Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda?" The man didn't reply, so he only continued. "Well, Lenalee's older brother, Komui Lee, had invited Lavi and I over for Christmas dinner..." His voice trailed off.

_"Does this mean I don't have to feed your ass this Christmas?"_ Allen flinched again at the harsh tone of voice. "Actually, Uncle Cross..." Allen sad with a sheepish laugh. "...Lenalee was wondering if you would come to her house for Christmas... Lavi is invited Bookman." There was no reply for a while, Allen looked at his phone; his uncle was still there. "Uncle?" He called out in a questioning voice. _"I don't wanna go to some shit face's house." _Allen frowned; his friends weren't 'shit faces' as Cross called them. "You don't have to come, Uncle... Lenalee just wanted everyone's family over..." Allen explained.

_"I'd rather get drunk and wake up next to a man."_ Cross shouted into the phone. Allen flinshed yet again. His uncle was the only one who knew of his sexuality... He guessed Bookman knew, since his uncle probably blabbed a lot to his neighbor. Maybe Lenalee or Kanda had guessed he liked Lavi, but he didn't show it much... Did he? "I'm taking that as a 'no' then, Uncle?" Allen asked, not wanting to go on about the sexuality thing... _"I'd rather wake up next-" _"Next to a man. I know, Uncle..." Allen said rolling his eyes. _"Don't talk shit to me, you good for nothing." _Allen winced; damn his uncle.

_"I'll see you New Years, then... Correct?"_ Allen's eyes widened. New Years... with Cross... drunk... _Oh the joy. _"Of course, Uncle." Allen said with his fake voice again. _"Good... Have fun at your dinner then, boy."_ Allen could've sworn his uncle was trying to be nice... _"And have a good birthday, boy." _Allen let a real smile fall over his lips; his uncle could be nice... "Thank you, Uncle. Have a nice Christmas." His uncle replied with a chuckle. _"Oh I will, I will..." _He could picture the smirk on his uncle's face as he spoke. With that, both hung up the phone.

Allen had almost forgotten his birthday. It wasn't exactly something he wasnted to be remembered or celebrated... On his birthday, eleven years ago, his father had passed away. That was the day he and Lavi became closer than ever. Lavi, his neighbor at the time, had only known him a year and they weren't very close... The day his father died, Lavi was there for Allen. Since that day, he'd always been there.

"Allen?" A new voice said from the door, knocking once while opening the door. "You in here?" It was his roommate, Tyki. Allen smiled warmly at the Portuguese man. "Hey..." Tyki said with a small wave. "Merry Christmas Eve." Allen chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Tyki." Allen said standing up. He placed his cell phone in his pocket. "Were you looking for me?" Allen asked, tiliting his head to the side slightly. Tyki stuttered for a moment, something Allen had never seen before.

"Uhmm... Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his head. "I was wondering if you were going to Lenalee's house for Christmas dinner..." He admitted, a little shy to say himself. Allen arched an eyebrow. What was wrong with Tyki. He'd never acted this way before... so nervous... What was he getting at? Allen nodded once and Tyki continued. "Oh, okay." Tyki said grinning. "Well, I'm going too... and I bought you a present." Allen only continued to stare, confused. Sweat dripped down the side of the man's head. "I was just wondering if I'd have to give you your present now or if I could tomorrow." He quickly lied. It was half the truth... but he couldn't bring himself to asked the other half.

Allen 'oh'ed, as he finally got it. "Yeah, I'm going!" He said grinning. "And I got you something too!" The white haired boy said happily. "I hope you'll like it!" Tyki mentally laughed, of course he would. Anything from Allen would be wonderful in his eyes. "But I'm going to find Lavi!" Allen said as he started walking towards the door. Tyki frowned mentally at the name; what did that idiot have that he didn't? "I have to see if Bookman is coming or not!" With that, Allen ran out of the room.

Tyki walked over to his bed. With a sigh, he let his body fall, head first into the pillow. His heart was racing. _Why do you do this to me, Allen Walker?_ With all the girls he had at his feet everyday and everynight, he could have anyone he wanted... but the one person he wanted, he couldn't have...

Allen felt like skipping as he walked down the halls to Lavi and Kanda's room. He was about to knock on the door, when he overheard Lavi speaking... _"Yeah, I understand Gramps." _So he was talking to Bookman? _"Yeah, I'll stop by for New Years..." _He sounded so upset... so hurt. _"Yeah, yeah... I'll tell Allen you said hi and that you love him."_ Allen smiled at that. _"No way, Gramps!" _Allen arched an eyebrow. _"That's a lie!" _What was a lie? _"No, I do... Just not like that." _Allen was confused... but that's what he got fot listening in on someone's conversation. _"Whatever, Gramps... Think what you like... It'll never happen..." _Silence fell through the room inside, followed by Lavi's chuckle. _"Yeah Gramps, no matter how much I want- Wait! No! Damn you, Gramps! Why do you do this to me?" _Allen could hear the old man's chuckle from the phone, then Lavi's sigh. _"Good bye, Gramps. Love you too." _

Then Allen heard the phone shut. He wondered what that was about... He knocked once on the door. _"Oh shit!"_ Lavi shouted, startled by the noise. Allen giggled to himself when he heard a loud _'crash'_.A few minutes later, Lavi opened the door trying to play everything off. "Hey, Allen." He said cooly, moving aside to let the boy in. "Bookman isn't coming for dinner..." He said frowning.

"Oh, neither is Cross." Allen said with a sigh. "Some family, right?" He asked with a soft laugh. "But I was invited over for New Years... or more like I'm being forced to come by New Years."

"Oh, me too." Lavi said with a big smile. He took a seat on his bed, Allen doing the same. They sat there on the bed, another silence followed. Allen caughed once, unsure of how to start a conversation.

"So I kinda, sorta, might have heard your conversation with Bookman..." Allen blurted out. He mentally slapped himself; nice conversation started. Why was it so hard to start a conversation with his best friend? Allen looked over at Lavi, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really now, you were listening?" Allen only nodded once, not wanting to really admit it. "How much did you hear exactly?" His voice was threatening... Was something said that he wasn't supposed to hear?

"I only heard what you said, and not much.." Allen admitted to his friend. He quickly defended himself, "I didn't mean to overhear what you were saying!" Allen said rather frantically. "I was just stopping by when you were talking and I was outside the door! I didn't want to interupt your conversation with Bookman, so I just waited... outside your door..." Allen trailed off, hating himself even more after everyword. Each time he spoke, it just made him sound more and more guilty.

Lavi bursted out laughing. "Sure sounds like you were trying to overhear everything..." Allen looked down at his shaking hands, a blush overflowing his face. "Aww... is little Alley-chan embarrassed?" Lavi asked noticing the blush.

Allen puffed his cheeks out cutely, and defended himself. "I am no such thing." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away.

Lavi chuckled, "It's okay... It was cute." His eyes widned when he realised what he'd said. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Lavi cursed to himself. Why couldn't he keep his yap closed when it need to be kept shut? "I mean..." How could he take that back. Allen's face became even more pink at the words from his friend.

"Uhmm... Thanks?" Allen replied unsurely. What could he say back? What he really wanted to say back was, 'Thanks, I think you're pretty cute too... Wait scratch that, you're right down sexy!', but those words were not coming out of his mouth in that sentence to Lavi...

"Do you think those two will ever confess?" Lenalee asked seated from her bed, flipping through a magazine she had. Her hair that was usually up in two pigtails, was long a flowy while Kanda had his back up. She moved again, possitioning herself so she was lieing down, her head towards the foot of her bed. She looked down at Kanda, who was seated on the floor beside her bed, the same book in hand as always.

"What two?" Kanda asked, not really listening much. Lenalee flipped a page in her magezine.

"Lavi and Allen, duh." She said as if it wasn't obvious. "I mean, Lavi has told you to your face that he likes Allen... and it's kinda hinted that Allen likes him back.." Lenalee said smirking. Kanda didn't respond; he just continued to read. "Kanda." Lenalee said placing her magazine down. "Do you not think so?" Kanda peered over his shoulder, gazing apon the beauty. He gave her a soft smile, one only shown to her.

"I'm pretty sure the Moyashi like the Usagi just as the Usagi like the Moyashi." Lenalee smirked. So she wasn't the only one.

"Did you know that Road has a thing for Lavi?" Lenalee asked, her feet kicking in the air above. "She told me today." Lenalee rolled over on her back, starring up at the ceilling. "And Tyki likes Allen, or so says Road." She put his knees up.

"Really now?" Kanda asked, looking back at his book.

Lenalee puffed her cheeks out. Why was he always reading that stupid book? What was it anyways? He'd never let anyone read it before... let alone, touch the fricken book. What was so special about that book anyways? It was in Japanese, making Kanda the only one able to read it. He had many of them, all piled up on his bookshelf in his dorm room. Lenalee flipped back over onto her stomach, inching herself closer to the foot of the bed. She peered ove Kanda's shoulder to see just a glimps of the material inside. _I can almost see it..._ Lenalee told herself.

All of the sudden, the book snapped shut, startling the poor girl. She jumped backwards, landing on her knees, hands folded infront of her. Kanda turned around, that evil death glare in his eyes. Lenalee suddenly felt ill. "What were you doing?" Kanda asked, standing up. Lenalee gulped and Kanda leaned forward on the bed, using his hands to hold himself up above the girl.

"I-I was just going t-to see what you were r-reading..." She stuttered, leaning back away from the boy. Kanda frowned at her. "I'm s-sorry.." She whispered, closing her eyes. She could feel Kanda's breath on her cheeks; just what was he doing?

"Next time..." His voice was so low, so breath taking. "...you try and read my books..." Lenalee opened her eyes to come face to face with the handsome Japanese man before her. His black eyes met her blue ones. The man frowned as he saw how scared Lenalee looked. With a sigh, he pulled away from her red face. "Just... don't do it, okay?" He asked sitting back down.

Lenalee only nodded, still a little shocked. Why was her face so hot? Kanda had been so close... close enough to kiss her... She could still feel his breaths on her. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whispered, now feeling hurt. At least Kanda didn't yell...

Kanda turned in his bed, twisting around trying to get confortable. He hadn't spoken to Lenalee since then about nine hours now making it eleven o'clock. Why did he freak out on her like that? He hadn't meant to... It was a reflex. "You okay, Yuu-chan?" Lavi called from the other side of the room. He'd heard Kanda shifting around. Kanda didn't reply. "Yuu-chan?" Lavi was shocked. No reply of, 'Usagi, don't call me that' or 'Shut up, Baka Usagi'. The redhead frowned. "Yuu..." He called out. "Are you okay, Yuu?"

"I'm fine, Usagi." Kanda replied, his voice sounded less harsh than usual. What happened?

Lavi sat up in his bed, turning his light on. "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Kanda sighed, sitting up as well.

"I kinda... almost yelled at Lenalee." Lavi gasped at this. Lenalee was the person Kanda behaved the best around. She was the only one to get him smile... The only one to bring out the real Yuu Kanda. What had happened? "She tried to take me books... and I snapped, thinking it was like you or something..." Lavi frowned. "You know how you always try to read my books, and I end up yelling at you?" Lavi nodded. "Well... I almost did that, but I stopped myself half way through.... I froze." Lavi arched an eyebrow. "I was close enough to kiss her, yet all I wanted to do was yell a her... until my eyes met her's..."

Lavi chuckled; this was funny to hear from Kanda. "So unlike you, Kanda." Lavi said smirking. "Almost... nice." Kanda sent a death glare to the redhead. "What happened then?" Lavi asked, wanting the boy to continue. Sure it was weird to be hearing these words come from his mouth, but it was bringing the two closer.

"I haven't spoken to her since..." Kanda whispered. "I just back off, and went back to the book." Lavi had never seen Kanda so depressed. What was up with him and those books?

"What's so wrong about the stupid books anyways?" Lavi asked scofting. "I mean, it's just some Japanese book..."

"I can't let Lenalee of all people read those." Kanda explained, his voice so serious. "She'd think the worst of me..." His voice trailed off. He sent another glare to the redhead. "And if you found out, by tomorrow, the whole campus would know!" Lavi only replied with one of his foxy grins.

"True.." Lavi replied. He thought about Kanda and him not talking to Lenalee... It reminded him of Allen... "If it makes you feel any better... I haven't talked to Allen since earlier too..." Kanda arched an eyebrow. Lavi had problems too? "I made things akward... I kinda, might have accidentally called him cute..." Kanda replied with a soft chuckle. "No laughing! It's serious! He doesn't know that I like him, member?" Lavi said pouting. "Now I don't know what to do..."

"Tell him you like him." Kanda said it as if it was nothing...

"Not that easy, Yuu-chan." Lavi shot back.

"Did you ever get him anything for Christmas?" He took Lavi's silence as a 'no'. "And isn't it his birthday as well?" Once again, Lavi replied with silence. "Tell him." Lavi looked over at Kanda, confused.

"What?"

"Tell him you like him. That'll be your present..." Kanda said nonchalantly.

Lavi eyes widened in though. Could he do that? "Yuu-chan..." A smirk formed on Lavi's lips. "That just might be the best idea you've ever had!" Lavi shouted excitedly. "And I say te same back to you about Lenalee!" Lavi said with a gentle smile. He quickly turned off the light, and jumped into bed with happy thoughts.

This left Kanda sitting up, shocked. He blinked once... twice... three times... "Wha-what?!" Kanda boomed. His voice might have woken the others in the dorms over, but not Lavi... He drifted off into a peaceful sleep of bliss and Allen Walker...

The next morning, the six college students packed themselves into two cars. One car had Tyki, Kanda, and Lavi. The other car had Lenalee, Road, and Allen. Kanda called it the boys' car and then the girls' car. Allen of course didn't like that.

It was a two hour car drive from the Black Order campus to the Lee's house. Allen slept the whole time, while Lenalee and Road chatted in the _'girls' car'_. Lavi annoyed the hell out of Kanda for two hours, with Tyki driving. He couldn't take Lavi after two hours either...

"Lenalee!" A tell man with rainy chin length black hair and a barret ontop of his head, dressed in a lab coat, came running out of the Lee's house to hug the girl. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her into a big hug. "Oh how I've missed my darling sister while she's been away at college!" This man was Komui Lee, her older brother...

"Nice to see you too, Brother." Lenalee said as she tried to manuver her way out of his hug. Komui gasped when he saw Kanda, giving her a chance to get away. He ran over to Kanda, hugging the day lights out of him as well.

"Yuu!" "Kandy-kins!" Everyone turned to see an older man with fluffy gray hair and a beard running outside along with a tall boy, no older than Allen. He had rainy dark brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes. He is also the one who shouted, 'Kandy-kins'. Allen, Lavi, Tyki, and Road had never met Tiedoll or Daisya, but Allen and Lavi had met Komui.

"Allen! Lavi!" Komui said pulling the two into a hug at once after he had handed Kanda off to his father and brother. "And you two must be Tyki and Road!" Komui said to the two, who both nodded. "Come in, come in!"

Everyone was having fun. Kanda had talked to Lenalee, who was surprised. They seemed to have forgotten everything from before, and continued on with their lives. Lavi was decided whether or not to really give Allen his present... He had come to the Lee's house with only that one thing on his mind...

After dinner, it was time to exchange gifts. Kanda had gotten Lenalee some really pretty smelling perfume, and she got him a sword, a real one at that. Lavi hid behind Allen as soon as Kanda opened the sword. He didn't want to be the first it was tested on. Tyki gave Allen his gift, a book called 'Twlight'. Allen greatfully accepted them gift. Allen then gave Tyki his gift to him, a bat...

"What the heck?" Road said confused as she looked at the gift Allen had gotten her uncle. Allen grinned and pointed at wording on the side. On the black bat in big silver letters it read, "The Fan-Girl Exterminator". Tyki chuckled at the words, then hugged Allen. Sure it wasn't what he wanted... but what he wanted he couldn't have... It was the one thing in the world Tyki Mikk couldn't have... and that was the heart of Allen Walker.

"Your turn Lavi!" Allen said happily. Lavi gaped at the large box. When he opened it, it was Guitar Hero: World Tour. He chuckled at the gift.

"I know what we're playing tonight." He said as the other grinned. "Oh, Allen..." Lavi said as he reached into his pocket. "Your gift..." Kanda was confused. Lavi had actaully gotten something? What happened to the present he had come up with? Lavi handed Allen a small box, covered in red wrapping paper with green ribbon. Allen untied the ribbon, then carefully ripped the wrapping paper off. What he pulled put confused everyone. It was a small piece of mistletoe.

"Lavi, uhmmm..." Allen said, literally speachless. Lavi chuckled, knowing this would happen. He walked over infront of the boy.

"Hold it up." He said in a soft voice. Allen arched an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He held the mistletoe right above his head. Leaning in with haste, the redhead laid a gentle kiss apon Allen's soft rosey lips. He pulled back, smirking. "Merry Christmas, Allen..."

Allen couldn't believe what had just happened. Was that real? Had Lavi just kissed him. He held the mistletoe in his hand, tight. Swiftly, he stood up, taking a step towards the redhead. One hand wrapped around the back of Lavi's neck, while the other hung to his side holding the mistletoe. He gently pulled Lavi in so their faces were touching. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lavi." Allen's lips then conected with Lavi's again, this time shocking Lavi. His shock didn't last long as he wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, pulling him into a much deeper kiss.

Kanda caughed once, breaking the kiss up. "Nice to see you two have _finally_ confessed to each other..." He said holding out the 'finally'. Allen blushed as he wiped his lips with his sleeve, his free hand grabbing ahold of Lavi's. "...but there are people here who would like to continue."

"This Christmas turned out pretty well..." Road said with her peppy voice. Sure she didn't get her Lavi and Tyki didn't get his Allen... but who would seperate the lovely couple? Only someone with no heart.

_--Two Weeks Later--_

Lavi smirked as he shut the door behind him. He held something very close to his chest... It was a book, but not just any book. It was Kanda's book. One of the usual ones he had. When the man wasn't looking, Lavi snatched it, running off here to his dorm. With opened the book to the first page, not understanding a single word since it was in Japanese, but there were pictures. _So it's a Manga..._ Lavi thought as he flipped in a couple more pages. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Was this in every book Kanda had?

The book fell from his fingers, dropping to the floor with a _'plump'_. The redhead was frozed in place. He couldn't believe what his poor innocent eyes had just seen... He couldn't believe Kanda was into _that_! He slowly backed away from the Manga on the floor, his back to the locked door. "Usagi..." A threatening voice came from he door. Lavi paled, running across the room. "I have a key, I hope you know, Usagi..." The door slowly opened. Kanda stood there with his sword, which he had named Mugen after his favorite band.

Kanda glanced down at the book on the floor. He looked back up at Lavi, his grip tightening on the sword. "I hope you know I'll have to kill you now." Lavi's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious.

"I-I promise I won't tell anyone you read Hentai, Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted, hiding under his covers. Allen poped up at the door with Lenalee, Tyki, and Road. Allen and Lenalee both gaped at what they'd heard.

"So that's what he's been reading..." Road said smirking. "You owe me fifty bucks, Tyki." Road sang as she danced around her uncle, who sighed as he took his wallet out of his back pocket.

Kanda glarred harder at the redhead. "Now you really die..." Lavi only 'eep'ed.


End file.
